The Legend of Zelda: Nightmare in Blue
by 160300
Summary: A crossover story I had in my mind for a while now. It is a crossover between three series, The legend of Zelda, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Soul Calibur. I couldn't get three stories. Also, ReynaxLink


It happened years ago, when the monstrous blade known as soul edge cursed our town. A hero clad in Blue stopped the demonic blade with a holy sword, The one and only Soul Calibur. However, as time went on, he seemed to be going crazy, almost as if he had been taken over by soul edge.

Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, May 4, 2019

This story begins at camp jupiter, the one led by the praetor Reyna. It has been prosperous these past few years, but something will inevitably arrive to end that peace….

Reyna I

Reyna woke up, her clothing barely on, she tightened them, and got up. Something was shaking the camp. She hurried outside, and ran to find the others. She arrived at New Rome.

"What is going on?" Reyna yelled over the screaming, before seeing it. A knight clad in azure armor. Wielding a massive fleshbound sword. The sword seemed demonic, almost as if it had a conscious. The knight seemed to be the blade manifested into a being. As the knight began slaughtering romans by the dozens, a man with a glowing crystal sword, one that contrasted from the flesh bound one, stepped forth to oppose it. The wielder was the new arrival, Link. With the blade he wielded, he drove back the knight, and slew him. He let them all know what happened. The flesh bound blade was known as soul edge, and it would malfest a human, no matter how pure into the monster known only as nightmare, and the blade he used was known as Soul Calibur. The blade was holy, specifically created to combat it's demonic counterpart.

But he then said that he needed to destroy soul edge. He then drew a different sword, one that seemed to fit his physique. He then seemingly destroyed it.

Link I

It seems that i destroyed the vile blade, but… i feel different. Almost like i haven't slept in a while. The blade seems to be reforging itself. What can kill this blade? What do i have to do to get rid of it? Wait… something feels wrong. My arm. My heart. My soul. Belongs to inferno. No one else. I am… Nightmare!

Reyna II

Link seems to be acting different, he seems to be worried. Almost like he is losing his sanity. I am going to try to talk with him…

"Are you alright, Link?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, i'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"Alright, you just seem, kinda different."

"It's that blade, even it's presence can change the feel of even Mount Olympus."

"Really?"

"Yes, that is why that blade is so dangerous."

"Link, what… happened to your arm!"

"It… is a residing effect of soul edge. One that partially linked my soul to it."

'Please be alright, Link. You are our only hope.'

Jason I

Reyna seems to be worried about Link. She should be, he has been acting weird since Soul Edge arrived. We can't trust him. He seems almost corrupted, almost obsessed with the blade. I don't think he really destroyed it, I think he might've kept it for himself.

Percy I

Jason is acting different, almost possessive of Reyna. She just needs time to calm down. She will be fine, he just keeps worrying about her. I agree that we can't one hundred percent trust him, but he said the swords he used were divine. That at least partially earned my trust.

Nightmare I

These idiots. They know not the power I Possess. Because of Soul Edge, I can easily slaughter all of them, if I wanted to. I just need the right time. I can make a perfect opportunity to end the praetor of this silly camp. But, why, why can't I seem to do it? I have had multiple opportunities, yet, I didn't, I tried to hide it. Why? What is it about these fools that keeps me from mutilating them all? It… must be that girl, the one they call Reyna. She must've changed me. For good. I can feel inferno raging throughout my entire essence, but it doesn't seem hellbent on devouring souls anymore. It almost seems to be, calm. Whatever that hero did with soul calibur, it changed inferno. Did it change Elysium as well? Perhaps we may never know.

Reyna III

He seems almost full of malice, his heart is no longer pure. He is corrupted. I noticed it, when we were talking. They may not have, but I did. I could see the raging fire inside his eyes. The thirst for blood, conquering everything that breathes. He can't be trusted, no matter what he says. He is trying to hide it now. But he can't, it is too hard to hide, like a broken finger. I must find where he put Soul Calibur, and I have to hurry, before he takes his opportunity, and slaughters us.

Jason II

I knew it from the start, when he said he destroyed soul edge, i knew he was lying. He was just trying to cover up the evil monster. And now Reyna knows too. No matter what, we must stop this evil monster. And we will. No matter what it takes.

**End of Chapter One**


End file.
